charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawker Demon
Residing in a world alternate to the physical, the Hawker Demon is a breed of demon specializing in the sale and trade of magical goods at the Demonic Market. This breed of demon only leaves the alternate world to capture goods that may be sought from his buyers and customers. Quick Facts Species: Demon Breed: Hawker Hair Color: Grey Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Materialization via Shimmering First Attempt to Capture Wyatt Halliwell Shortly after the birth of Charmed One Piper Halliwell and her husband Leo Wyatt's son Wyatt Halliwell, the Hawker Demon made a deal with a duo of Parasite Demons to capture baby Wyatt in exchange for payment - cash, power, prey or otherwise - and bring him to them at the Demonic Market, believing the baby would restore them to their former powerful selves. When the Hawker thought he had a moment to kidnap Wyatt, he and another demonic being attempted to capture the infant from his crib in Halliwell Manor. However, Paige Matthews created an alarm system using enchanted Cowry shells to warn of impeding evil threats. Upon the Hawker and his accomplice's materialization in Wyatt's nursery, the alarm blared warning Piper, Leo and Paige of the attack. The three quickly made their way to Wyatt and Piper successfully used her power to blow up the accomplice but the Hawker managed to shimmer away unharmed. Return to the Demonic Market While Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo researched the Hawker Demon and who could have hired him, the Hawker returned to the Demonic Market where he was confronted by the Parasite Demons. The Hawker offered the two demons a young Gypsy woman telling them that he was unable to capture Wyatt because "the young brat had a forcefield protecting him". The Parasites told the Hawker that they paid him for a baby not a Gypsy and explained their situation regarding a witch's curse and how Wyatt would be the key to restoring them to their former power but the Hawker apologized that a witch cursed them and that losing their powers was a tough break but it wasn't his fault. Just then a mysterious female demon called out to the Hawker and steppes forward, causing the Parasites to step aside. She asked the Hawker for the eyes of 2 dozen brown bats and a large boar's tongue. He immediately acted upon her wishes and retrieved the magical merchandise she requested. One of the Parasites told the Hawker they were there first and said that the female demon can wait her turn. But the female demon questioned the Parasites as to what was keeping them alive that day, joking that it must have been a troll. The Parasite said "back off Crone", revealing that the female was the Crone. The Crone stepped toward the two Parasites and raised her head as if she were sniffing them and then stepped aside to the Hawker telling him that she sensed danger, and that the task the two "leeches" seek him for will only bring death and destruction, and not to their enemies, implying he would pay if he goes after Wyatt. She told him to turn them away as he handed her the magical merchandise she sought. As the Crone retreated, a Parasite demon told him not to trust "the crazy old wretch" but the Hawker told him her wisdom was ancient and renowned and that he already lost one demon going after the baby. He told the Parasites to take the gypsy or nothing; the two beings said they'd take the gypsy for now but will double the bounty for the baby and if the Hawker did not do as they requested, they'd hire another Hawker and he'd be their new bounty. Paige's Plan to Bypass the Hawker After researching the Hawker demon, Paige divulged a plan in which she suggested to Piper and Leo that bypass the Hawker and go after the evil being that hired him in the first place. She also suggested that they use the Hawker to send a message to the magical world - if anyone was to go after Wyatt, they would pay for it with their lives and be destroyed. The Hawker's Second Attempt to Capture Wyatt and His Destruction Piper and Leo didn't want to go after the demons, thinking it was too risky and suggested that they wait. Paige told them she wouldn't pursue the Hawker. However, as Piper and Leo tended to Wyatt and Paige fell asleep, The Hawker Demon then materialized in the Manor along with another demon and thrust Paige across the room, causing Paige's alarm to blare. Wyatt activated his forcefield but the Hawker's accomplice used his power on Wyatt causing him and his bassinet to levitate. Piper immediately rushed to Wyatt and grabbed him as Leo pounced on the Hawker and the other demon. Paige retrieved a crystal and placed it on the floor by the two demons causing a crystal cage to be formed around them, but suddenly because of over charging, the crystals caused the Hawker and his accomplice to burst into oblivion. Ramifications of the Hawker's Destruction Determined to find out who hired the Hawker Demon, Paige, feeling somewhat inadequate in relation to her sisters, set out to go the Demonic Market and sought out the beings responsible for the attack. However, this led to her capture by the Parasite Demons who then attempted to feed on her power and later set out to feed on Wyatt's powers as well, leading to their vanquish. Piper and Phoebe tracked Paige to the Market and saved her as The Crone then emerged and promised the sisters that a law will be passed forbidding any future attempts on Wyatt's life. The Book of Shadows Immediately following the Hawker Demon's initial attempt to capture Wyatt, Paige, Piper and Leo travelled to the Attic, where Paige flipped through the Book of Shadows and located the entry on the Hawker Demon on the page next to Alchemist Demons. The entry contained a full color illustration of the very Hawker Demon that Leo and the sisters encountered along with two paragraphs of information regarding the evil being. Paige read the first paragraph of the entry to which Piper expressed disgust that her young son was considered a "magical good". This entry read: Hawker Demon A breed of demon known for hawking magical goods at the Demonic Market. 'H'awkers prefer to stay in their stale world but when customers' demands are high they are known to go into the world to collect goods. Their bounty is anything they can sell. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by Paige Matthews Category: Season 5